


Dalton Junior

by Haely_Potter



Series: When Harry met Kurt [9]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Blaine could help Kurt, someone had to help him. What if that helper stuck around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalton Junior

Blaine walked down the hall, shoulders slumped and head down, not wanting to draw attention to himself during his last day in this hell hole. Next Monday he'd start at Dalton Academy which, by the way, had zero-tolerance policy on bullying. He felt like smiling but knew better than to try within the school. The bullies were always watching and he really didn't need another beating and the pain killer's he'd taken that morning were starting to fade but his lips twitched when he saw the front door. Just fifteen steps and he'd be free.

The shove came from behind and Blaine was knocked down and his things were scattered around him. He felt tears prickle behind his eyes. They couldn't even let him leave with dignity, could they? Oh no, it's the last chance to shove the fag around, let's not waste it. The laughter around him was forced, he knew that the other students laughed at him just because they didn't want to be caught up in the bullying but for them to be so afraid of a few school bullies… Not one of them was brave enough to stand up for what they believed. How pathetic was that?

Gathering his scattered things (a few notebooks, pencil case and water bottle) he put them away to his bag and picked himself up, continuing on his mission to freedom. He could already see Harry's car there, waiting for him… his boyfriend waiting for him.

A giddy feeling filled him when he thought of the other boy, well, young man. Harry was a year older than him and had driver's permit. He'd turn sixteen in four months, went to Dalton and was British. He had green eyes, glasses and was taller than Blaine by at least a head. Blaine didn't mind the height difference, it meant he just felt safer when he was with Harry. Of course the fact that he'd seen Harry take down four fully grown men on their first meeting had nothing to do with the fact that Harry just felt safe. Not to mention that Harry was more than gentle with him when they made out, waited for Blaine's permission to kiss him… to make out with him…

Blaine knew he was blushing by the time he got out of the school and he saw Harry standing next to his car, looking like the King of the World. He was regal looking with wind sweeping his hair in and out of his face and a slightly bored expression. His arms were crossed on his chest and he was leaning to his car, a red Lexus. He was the center of attention in the parking lot but he seemed oblivious to the flirting looks he received from the female portion of the student body. He was surrounded by a group of sycophants, talking to him, gossiping to him about the other students. One of the girls in the group pointed at Blaine and said something. Harry turned to look at him and a smile stretched across his face and Blaine felt his heart swell. Then the girl said something else and Harry turned to glare at her sharply. He said something that made the girls gasp and take a quick step backwards, like he had the plague. He gave them all a cold smile and came over the Blaine, offering his hand.

Normally Blaine would have hesitated, being surrounded by his classmates and all, but not today and not with Harry. He took Harry's hand in his own with a wide smile and let his boyfriend lead him through the parking lot. Harry gave him courage like nothing else had ever done. Blaine felt like he could have danced right then and there, on the parking lot, in front of his ex-classmates. Harry, who seemed to read his thoughts, twirled him around a little and a laugh escaped Blaine. He had never felt this free before, never felt this fearless.

Harry gathered Blaine to his embrace and leaned in to kiss him. Blaine smiled and got on his tip toes to give Harry better access, accepting his first public kiss in front of the assholes who had made the last seven months of his life hell. They may have driven him out of the school but they didn't win. They couldn't change Blaine and how he felt about Harry. It may have been childish to rub it in their faces but Blaine won and after seven months of torment he may as well show them.

They finally pulled apart and Harry smiled. "Let's get you home, beautiful." He took Blaine's messenger bag and they walked hand in hand through the silent parking lot to Harry's car, Harry opening the passenger side door to Blaine like some old time gentleman. Flushing with pleasure and affection, Blaine accepted the gesture and slid into his seat.

The smile on his face when they drove away (and Harry took his hand) could have lit up the whole town.

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

Seven months later:

Blaine was late and Blaine hated being late. This was an impromptu Warblers performance in Senior commons and his first solo. He seriously hoped Harry would like it and wouldn't freak out…

He just ran down the stairs when a high voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me? Hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here…"

Blaine turned around and saw a boy standing there, whit chiseled featured, high cheek bones, coifed hair and clear grey-green-blue eyes. He was a little taller than Blaine, maybe a few inches, but shorter than Harry for at least five or six inches, and skinny… a little like Blaine had been last year…

"I'm Blaine," he said and offered his hand.

"Kurt," answered the boy and shook his hand. "So what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers," answered Blaine excitedly. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut down the school for a while," he grinned.

"So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked, sounding unbelieving.

Warning bells started ringing in Blaine's head, telling him something was wrong. Even new students were told about the Warblers by the administration. But he decided to answer anyway. "The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on, I know a short cut," Blaine said and took Kurt's hand. It was soft, like Kurt moisturized daily. Blaine knew his gaydar was slightly deficient but if Kurt wasn't gay, then Harry was a five year old girl (which Blaine knew he wasn't).

Kurt seemed shocked by the casual touch and that indicated something else to Blaine. Kurt was being bullied. How bad it was, was an entirely different question, but he was being bullied. So it might not just be a spying attempt but a subconscious need to know there are safe places out there…

Blaine showed Kurt one of the more beautiful short cuts, highlighting Dalton's good points, and then they reached the senior commons which were full of uniformed students. Kurt took five seconds to take all this in and say quietly: "I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine teased and the Warblers began harmonizing. "Now if you'll excuse me." Now… now he had a boyfriend to serenade.

Harry stood slightly behind Kurt and Blaine hoped there would be no misunderstanding as he flirted with Harry.

When the song ended and the room erupted in applause (Kurt included), Blaine came forward and kissed Harry straight on the mouth before he could say anything. When they came up for air, Harry was smirking.

"Was that a message, Blaine? Should I run to the store to get lube and condoms?"

Blaine blushed furiously. "Not in front of people! Seriously, Harry, do you make it you mission in life to make me blush?"

"Of course, you're adorable when you blush," teased Harry and pecked Blaine on the lips. "Though I miss the days when you let your hair go free. Your gel sticks to my fingers."

Blaine slid his right hand to Harry's and turned to Kurt who was watching them in amazement. "Kurt, this is my boyfriend Harry. Harry, this is Kurt, a new student."

Harry caught the double meaning of those words and smiled gently as he offered his hand. "Hey."

"Hello," a dazed Kurt answered as he took the offered hand.

"Do you want to join us for coffee? I always treat the Warblers after an impromptu performance and the teachers don't care," offered Harry with a voice that implied it wasn't an offer but more of an order.

Realization flashed in Kurt's eyes and he nodded, gripping his bag a little tighter.

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

Harry slid Kurt's coffee over the table to the smaller boy. "A Grande non-fat mocha. These are Wes and David," Harry introduced two other Warblers, an Asian boy and a dark skinned boy. Watching them in a row… each and every one of them had dark hair but were otherwise completely different. Wes had the typical Asian skin, David was dark brown, Harry was very lightly tanned and Blaine had olive complexion.

Kurt took it with a forced smile. "It's very civilized of you to treat me to coffee before beating me up for spying on you."

Harry and Blaine glanced at each other sadly and Wes denied the statement right away.

"You were such a terrible spy, we actually thought it was kind of endearing," David chuckled.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the only reason you came," Blaine said gently.

Kurt obviously was caught off guard. "Umm… can I ask you guys a question?" He looked at each of them in turn. "A-are all of you… gay?"

"Nah, just me and Blaine," answered Harry and leant back. "These two chuckleheads have girlfriends and Wes has his gavel… also they might come off as frighteningly codependent. I think they're just in denial about their feelings for each other," he smiled and ducked the two swats aimed for his head. "They've also been my best friends since forever so I can say what I want about them without the fear of retaliation."

Kurt saw that the two boys were trying to kick Harry under the table but the other boy just smiled charmingly as he talked, which just annoyed Wes and David more.

"This isn't a gay school it just has a zero tolerance policy on bullying," Blaine explained since the older boys were occupied. "Everyone gets treated the same no matter what."

This seemed to hit home for Kurt and Blaine saw tears starting to gather in his eyes as he opened and closed his mouth, searching for what to say. "Wes, David, would you excuse us?"

"Take it easy Kurt," Wes said as he stood up at the same time as David, leaving Harry and Blaine with Kurt.

"I take it you have trouble at school," Blaine said softly. Harry took his hand and gave him an encouraging squeeze.

"I am the only out of the closet kid at my school," he said without looking at either of the boys sitting in front of him. "And… and I try to stay strong but… there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell." His voice broke a little at the end and Blaine felt his heart breaking for him. "And nobody seems to notice."

"I know how you feel," Blaine said and Harry sent him a small smile. "I got a ton of that at my old school and it really just pissed me of… I even complained about it to the faculty. They were all sympathetic but you could just tell that… nobody really cared. It was like: Hey, if you're gay, your life's gonna be miserable, sorry, nothing we can do about it. Actually… the only one who seemed to care was Harry who found me one Friday night being beaten by my schools football jocks. So I left. I followed Harry and came here. Simple as that. So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to just tell you to enroll in here but I know Dalton's sort of steep and that's not an option for everybody. Or, you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt, and you have, right now, the chance to teach him."

"How?" asked Kurt in a small voice and eyes wide and glistering with tears.

"Confront him," answered Harry. "That's what I did in my old school in Scotland. Of course, turned out Malfoy was working for the guy who wanted to kill me so I left the country and came here."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I ran, Kurt. I let bullies chase me away and it's something I really, really regret. Even when I got the last word in by walking down the parking lot with Harry hand-in-hand and kissing in plain sight, I still ran."

"Just… make sure you do so in a public place where he really can't hurt you or would be held responsible for his actions should he forget himself and do something," Harry added. "I made the mistake of cornering Malfoy alone and nearly died."

Kurt looked at them and let one tear slide down his face. But the small smile he gave them was full of gratitude and admiration.


End file.
